


The Broken

by The_Cat



Category: Yogscast
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cat/pseuds/The_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strife's not been to Parv's Castle in a while. Parv wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken

Everyone liked Will.

Xephos did, Ridgedog did, Kirin did... The Magic Police liked him, Hat Films never bothered him...

I wasn't jealous of his popularity, that wasn't the case at all. I was just upset that I was getting less time with him.

He hadn't come to the castle in days. I didn't know who he was with.

I didn't know what to do without him. I had hurt myself because he wasn't there to stop me from going to the extreme. The hall stunk of blood that was both from the witches and myself.

I shook myself out of this state, deciding to go and find Will. He was probably at his base. It wasn't too far.

I searched through my system, in search my old Jetpack. I wanted him to know I still needed him. Or maybe I just wanted him. I removed the Blood Armour that I had taken to wearing day in, day out, and placed it in the system.  He hadn't seen _me_ in some time. I left the base, determined to find my friend.

 

The flight was short, my memory of the path faded. It had been so long since I'd gone to see him.

As the tower came into view, knots formed like ropes in my stomach. The building was eerily quiet. No machinery could be heard. I landed cautiously by the door, a frown sweeping across my lips. Pushing the large doors open, I stepped inside.

The silence was deadly. I drifted around the ground floor, listening out for any sounds of life- specifically my scientist. Finding nothing, I ascended to the living area. There were faint sounds of panting. I followed the noises, cautious to remain unseen. The panting was accompanied by deep grunts.

_Of course. He found someone better._

I could hear a quiet whimper.

"Shut up." A deep voice growled. It wasn't Will's. I could hear a hand hitting skin as I moved closer to a closed door.

Peering into the window, I saw something truly horrific. Will was pushed over a bed, a cloth covering his eyes and a gag in his mouth. His hands were bound behind his back, fingers twitching as he struggled. From outside I could see a faint green surrounding the ropes.

Stood behind him was a tall man, muscles ripped across his chest. Brown hair flopped over his eye, a grin across his face. Ridgedog.

"C'mon, Strife, aren't you having fun?"

Will tried to shake his head, a choked sob filling the room. Ridge pulled away, throwing the smaller man to the floor. He removed the gag from Will's lips.

"Stop..." Was all he could manage. Ridge grabbed his hair, slapping him hard across the face.

"Are you going to ask for more? Don't make me gag you again."

He could only shake his head.

"That's the wrong answer, _Strifeykins_." He growled. I felt bile rising in my throat at the thought of him saying that. He forced the gag back on the sobbing Will, pulling it far too tight. He pushed the shaking man away, standing up and pulling up his pants. He removed the belt, holding it up, then lashing it down on Will's back.

I felt as though I was frozen.  I wanted so much to just burst in and stop what was unfolding, but I knew I would be no match for a God.

_I couldn't leave him._

I pushed the door open, stepping in. Ridgedog froze, turning to look at me. He grinned once more, letting the belt relax against Strife's skin.

"Ah, Parvis! Come to have a turn?"

"No."

"Oh, I see. You've come to _save_ your poor little boyfriend."

"What you've done is sick!"

"Ouch, that cut deep. Now, I have some advise for you." He stepped into my space, wrapping a hand around my throat and lifting my from the ground. "Don't try to take me on. I would crush you. You are weak. You are nothing. Pathetic worm."

"Let go!" I cried, clawing at his hand. He dropped me, a manic laughter filling the room.

"Don't cross me, worm." He uttered, lifting his jacket from the floor and flaunting out the room.

Will was shaking. I crossed the room and sat beside him, resting a hand on his arm. He flinched, trying to move away.

"It's just me. It's Parv. I'm just going to remove this blindfold. Nod if I can."

His head bobbed slightly. I untied the knot at the back of his head, pulling the cloth away. He blinked a few times before he looked up at me. His face flushed, a green blush spreading across his cheeks. I worked on the gag next, loosening it and pulling it from his lips. He gasped, sobbing.

"Are you okay, Will?"

"No..." He whispered. He flinched again as I stretched over and touched his wrist.

"I'm just going to untie you."

He nodded again. I pulled at the rope, loosening the knots. I pulled away the binds, sitting in front of him. He curled up, holding himself as he sobbed.

"Come on, Will, I need to check he's not hurt you."

He shook his head. I could see blood tricking from his lips, swelling around his wrists and a small amount of blood on the floor where he lay.

"How long has this been going on?"

He was silent, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Is this why you've not been over?"

He nodded.

"Right." I stood, searching around his room for some clothes. I wanted him to feel some decency. I lifted a pair of boxers and a shirt from his wardrobe, returning to his side.

"It hurts..." Will whispered, looking up at me again.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Ashamed." He replied, his face falling.

"Can I dress you?" I asked, holding out a hand for him. He shook his head, eyes wide.

"I can't..." He tried.

"Will you dress yourself?" I offered. He nodded meekly, wiping his eyes.

"Wait outside?" His eyes looked scared, his body still shaking. I nodded, leaving his things on the floor next to him and stepping outside the room.

I could hear him beginning to shuffle around, pacing across his room. He was still sobbing. I needed to get in touch with someone who could help keep Ridgedog away.

The door opened quietly and will stepped out. He was in a pair of jeans and a large top.

"Are those mine?" I asked.

He nodded. "My stuff hurts."

I frowned. His face distorted in pain, as he gripped my  shirt to keep steady.

"It hurts." he repeated. "Please carry me." His face flushed green. I nodded, carefully lifting him from the ground. He froze up in my arms, tears down his face.

"It's ok, Will. It's just me."

He nodded, beginning to relax.

"Can we go outside?" He asked. I nodded, walking down the stairs and out the building. Sun shone down on us, warming Will's skin. He seemed to be calming down a little. I sat, looking at the smaller man. His face was pale.

"I'm going to kill him." I muttered. Will shook his head violently.

"Can't lose you." He whispered.

"You won't. I wouldn't go against him alone. Can you tell me what happened?"

He shuffled into a more comfortable position, a frown tugging at his lips.

"If you can't then don't upset yourself."

"I- I don't really understand. I was working a few days back. He came over, I really didn't understand why because we don't speak much... He was being aggressive and told me..." He stopped, rubbing his face with his hands. "He told me to go upstairs. I wouldn't so he forced me. It hurt. He told me to take my clothes off..." He stopped again, his eyes filling up. I could see dark green patches around his throat. They matched the ones around his wrists.

"You don't have to carry on." I assured him.

"I do. He took them off and pushed me on the bed. He told me he was going to hurt me if I didn't do what he said."

"Will-"

"He asked me to do such horrible things, Alex. He made me do them. I didn't want to."

"I know..."

"No, you don't. He made me touch him. He forced himself into my mouth, my-"

"Will, please don't do this to yourself."

"It hurt so much. He didn't make it comfortable. He made me bleed. It felt like I was being ripped in two.

"Was it..."

"My first time? Yes. I- it's not something I focus on. I never want it to happen again. Please don't make me do it. Please keep him away."

"I would never force you to do anything. I'll always protect you. How long did he keep you in there?"

"A few days. It was a day or so after I last saw you."

"I won't let him touch you like that again."

His head fell into my chest as he sobbed. I didn't move to pull him closer, despite wanting nothing but to comfort him. He trusted me enough to let me near him after that, and I wasn't going to give him a reason to be afraid of me.

"Is there any way I can get Hannah or Nilesy to come over without leaving here?"

"I think I can contact them." He mumbled, his face flushing of colour.

"I understand you may not want to see them, but they may be able to help."

He nodded. "I know."

 

A few hours later I was sat in a lounge area within the solutions tower. Strife was curled up on the sofa beside me, still barely controlling sobs. Hannah sat across from me, a cup of coffee in hand.

"So, you need me to get hold of Kirin and Lying?"

"Yes. They're the only ones I can think of who can compete against Ridgedog."

"I know. I can get hold of Kirin easily enough, but I'm not so sure about Lying. I'm fairly sure they have a way to keep in contact."

I nodded, her gaze diverting to Strife.

"Is there anything I can get for you, Will?"

He shook his head.

"Okay. I'll see what I can do and I'll keep in touch."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"No problem." She replied, waving as she left the room. Will looked up at me. He looked exhausted.

"Get some sleep. We can sleep here if you want."

He said nothing, but curled up against me, closing his eyes.

"I'll keep you safe." I whispered as he fell asleep.

I was no match for a God, but I was determined to put up a fight.


End file.
